The Cloak Pin
by Flying Zuccini
Summary: The war is over. Hermione meets with her lover one last time to tell him that it's over. They thought that they had forever together, but they don't. All they have is one night. ONESHOT - rated for mature themes


Hermione walked through the long grass of the field outside of Hogwarts. She shivered, it was a cold night. The ground was dark and she had to watch carefully that she didn't trip over any rocks or worse. She shuddered to think that there might still be bodies out here, but she knew that there were. She slowed her pace so that she could be certain not to step on someone who had not yet been properly laid to rest.

It was only hours after the Final Battle. She had managed to slip away unnoticed from the group of grieving Weasleys. She had looked across the Great Hall and seen him, standing with his own family, and had known that she had to go to him. She had to speak with him one last time before everything changed.

A sudden gust of wind startled her from her thoughts and made her wish that she had worn her cloak. Leaves ripped past her face as she pressed on towards the forest. She walked on in the direction of their secret meeting place. They had met there as many nights as possible for two long years. It was always in secret, no one but they knew. No one else could know.

She could still remember the first time they had met there like it was yesterday. It had been in their fifth year, they were studying for OWLS. He had looked at her from across the Potions Lab and she had known. She had felt the connection between them right in her soul. They had to be together.

That night she had received a note on her pillow. It described a massive and hollow tree just inside the edge of the forest, right past the Quidditch pitch. It hadn't been signed but she knew it was from him. She had snuck out that night against her better judgment and had been doing it ever since.

She was almost there now. She could feel the anticipation ringing through every bone in her body. It had been far too long. This war had almost destroyed them. It was too much for her, being apart from the one that she loved for all those months. She quickened her step. She no longer cared about the bodies on the ground; she just had to see him, to feel his arms around her again.

She stumbled into the clearing and found herself in his arms. The frigid cold left her body in an instant as she was filled with his warmth. His hands were in her hair and on her face in seconds. She kissed him with a need as great as her need to breathe. For that single moment they were the only two people in the world. There was no war and there was no duty. There were only the two of them, in a clearing, on a cold and windy night.

"I love you Hermione," he breathed.

"I love you too Draco," she whispered.

For a moment they stood perfectly still in silence. They just held each other and relished these few moments. It had been too long. Hermione wished that she could stay in his arms forever, never moving.

"It's been too long," he said as if he'd read her mind.

"We don't have long," she answered. "They'll notice I'm gone soon."

"It's alright; we have an eternity of moments like this ahead of us."

Hermione suddenly became as hard as stone in his arms. She turned her head from him and started to pull out of his embrace. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"What is it? What did I say?" he asked her.

"You know that's not true Draco. We don't have an eternity to be like this. It's over and we both know it."

"It's not over," he whispered.

"It is!" she said, louder than she had meant. "After tonight I'm going to go back to the school and to Ron. It's what's expected of me."

"Who gives a damn what's expected of you!" he practically yelled.

"Oh don't give me that crap Draco! You care a great deal about what is expected of you and you know it."

"That bastard doesn't deserve you," he grumbled.

"Let's not fight," she said. "This is the last night we have together, I want to make the most of it."

"What do you mean? I-" Draco started to answer before being cut off by Hermione's lips on his own.

He wound his fingers deeply into her hair once more. It was wrapped in knots from the wind. He placed his other hand on the small of her back and gently laid her on the forest floor beneath him. She let out a small gasp, as a stick or a rock poked into her spine, before finding his mouth again.

She breathed in his essence, a unique mixture of cinnamon, vanilla and a hint of something citrus. She wanted to remember every detail about this night. She could never have this again and she wanted it to stay in the back of her mind forever. She imagined herself ten years from now, living a simple life and giving birth to redheaded children. It wasn't an unpleasant vision, but it wasn't what she wanted either.

As Draco moved his lips from her mouth to her neck she reached forward to grasp the clasp on his cloak. At least one of them had thought to dress for the weather, she thought to herself. She twisted the silver, snake-carved clasp open and ran her hands down the smooth silk of his shirt causing him to shiver from her touch. She flicked the buttons open before raising her hand to her head and twisting the cloak pin into her hair so that they wouldn't have to go searching for it later.

Hermione ran her hands up and over his shoulders, pushing the cloak off of them. The black, silk shirt followed soon after. He lifted her easily off of the ground and placed the cloak beneath her. She shuddered and suppressed a moan as her body was pressed fully against his.

He carried her with ease to the large tree that was their sanctuary. The tree must have been here since the forest first began to grow. It was that big and that old. The entire centre had rotted away over the years leaving a cozy, sheltered space for the two of them to lie.

Draco put her gently back on the ground, his cloak nestled comfortably under her back. She arched her back and pressed her breasts against him as he started nuzzling her chest. He snaked his hand under the sweater and her bra. His fingers quickly found the hard peak of her nipple and she moaned again.

She twisted her hand between them and caressed his length through his cotton pants. He all but growled against her neck, breathing hard. She flicked the button on his pants open and slowly drew the zipper down.

Draco removed his hand from her chest, causing her to make a small noise in her throat. He ran his hands up the curve of her back, taking her shirt with him. She felt an instant of the night's chill before Draco murmured a spell that warmed the inside of the tree. Draco removed her bra with a speed that could only come from years of practice. He took her breast into his hand and brought his mouth to it. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

She pushed her hands against the waist of his pants, drawing them down to his knees. He twisted slightly and kicked his slacks right off. He pressed himself against her and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Hermione was practically panting when Draco finally reached for the zipper on her own well-worn pair of jeans. Feeling suddenly dizzy with anticipation he pulled them off of her quickly and more roughly that he had meant too, jerking her body downwards.

"Sorry," he whispered.

She silenced anything further he had to say with her mouth. She kissed him savagely, pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth and raking her nails through his hair. She could never get enough of him.

"It's not enough," she sighed. "One night can never be enough."

"Let's try to get as close as we can," he said as he entered her.

She shuddered around him, startled to have his whole length in her so suddenly. He started to move slowly and she lost her composure. The sound of her moans and the rustling of leaves the only noises against the deep silence of the night.

Hermione twisted her hands into the soft fabric of Draco's cloak and pressed her face into his hair. She couldn't get enough of that smell. Draco began to move quicker, more frantically. Hermione lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning softly into his ear.

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so that she was on top. He ran his fingers up her spine making her shiver as she rode him. She smiled at him and threw her head back.

"I'm going to come," she moaned.

And then she was. She fell forward onto her lover and screamed his name. She couldn't form a conscious thought through the pleasure that flooded her system. It seemed as if it would never end and Hermione didn't want it too. Seeing her that way and feeling her muscles contract around him was too much for Draco and he found himself coming with her. He held her close to him and she could feel his warmth spread through her even deeper.

They came together as one whole being at that moment. Hermione knew that she would never feel this way with anyone, ever again. Wave after wave of intensity flowed through her and she tightened her thighs around him. He groaned and whispered incoherently as he filled her to the brim.

They lay still for a while afterwards, just breathing each other in. Neither one of them wanted it to be over. Hermione knew that she had been gone for almost two hours and was sure that someone had noticed. She only hoped that they hadn't noticed Draco's absence as well.

Finally she untangled herself from Draco's arms. She stood up and brushed the leaves out of her hair. The heating spell was starting to wear off and she reached for her sweater. She tugged it over her head and started to look around for her underwear. She pulled her pants on, stuffing her bra into her pocket.

"You don't have to go," Draco said in a flat voice, still lying on the ground.

"You know I have to Draco. We can't do this anymore. We never should have done this in the first place. We both have lives ahead of us, lives that are going to be great even though they don't involve each other."

"When am I going to see you again?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I don't think we can ever see each other like this again."

"I know," he sighed. "Goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye Draco, I love you."

"I love you too," he said, standing up and taking her into his arms one last time.

After a few more rushed kisses, Hermione had finally made her way back into the Great Hall. She saw Harry and the Weasleys standing exactly as they had been when she'd left. It was as if no time had passed at all. She hurried over to them and put her arms around Ron. He looked up, startled.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Just for a walk," she replied. "I just needed some time alone."

"Come here," he said opening his arms.

She fell into his easy embrace. It was always so _easy _with Ron, so simple. She felt a soft tugging in her hair and she pulled away slightly.

"Sorry," he said. "My watch got caught."

Hermione hugged him again. She didn't even see him slip the silver cloak pin into his back pocket. He loved Hermione and he knew that she loved him too in her own way. He also knew that she had chosen him, and that was good enough.

AN:

This is the first time I've ever written a oneshot or a sex scene. I really enjoyed doing it though. Please be gentle with your reviews!


End file.
